Teacher. Hikaru Kurosaki
The three boys arrived five minutes before the paper had said. Echo went to the balcony of the Academy and looked over the vast Konoha village. Seireitou did stretches and Ryun read a book while they waited. Five minutes had past, but the mood had changed, Echo activated the Uchiha clan's bloodline limit, the Sharingan and begins to look around as if he senses something. Within seconds he was floored by a shadowy figure. Seireitou whirled around and rushed at the attacker, only to have his efforts sidestepped and soon, he joined Echo on the ground. Then the figure went after Ryun, who was also defenseless, only upon contact with Ryun, Ryun's body dispersed. "Wha?!" the attacker thought. Ryun popped out from underneath the roof tiles, "Clone Technique, and Hiding Underground Technique. Both are academy level techniques." Ryun said, not in the slightest seeming intimidated. "You must be our sensei." The figure laughed, "So you made a clone while I was taking out these goofs and then hid yourself beneath the tiles, eh? Clever. Your deductions are correct, I am Hikaru Kurosaki." Seireitou and Echo picked themselves up off the ground and dusted themselves off before walking over. "How did you make it past my Sharingan, and yet Ryun was able to analyze your attack?" Echo asked, rather pissed. "Hmph, Uchiha Echo. Master of the Sharingan, and has it fully matured even at this age. I got past it because your body isn't trained enough to react to fast movement, even if you can see it." Hikaru explained. Seireitou crossed his arms, "Well at least you're strong. Otherwise, you wouldn't be worth learning from." Echo narrowed his eyes, "You are far too cocky." "That's enough you two!" Hikaru shouted, breaking the argument. "I need to access your individual skills, so that I best know how to train you three. For that purpose, I have two tests that you must pass. If you fail, I will reject you as my student." he said harshly. Neither of the three boys looked at each other, but they all felt the blow from those words. "What are these tests?" Seireitou asked impatiently. Hikaru cleared his throat, "The first is rather basic. Most ninja have a unique nature affinity in chakra. There are Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Earth chakra types. Most young ninja only posses one, but the older you get, the more you could posses. In order to train you best, I need to know your affinities. The second is more complicated and is broken into two parts, so I will explain that when it comes time." Seireitou already had a grin on his face. Ryun looked very skeptical at Hikaru, while Echo seemed to be ignoring everything said. Hikaru walked over to the edge of the railing that was on the roof of the academy. "You will learn team work under me, you will be strong..and above all...you must become the best. I expect no less of you, and everything more." Hikaru said, looking into the sunlight. "Your training begins tomorrow at the gates of the village, noon. Don't be late." he finished vanishing. The three boys stood there. Partially confused, and somewhat dazed. "He never even asked our names." Ryun pondered. "Eh, he probably knows already." Echo responded. "Well whatever he is or knows, we have to be the best...It's our duty to Konoha, and to Hikaru-sensei!" Seireitou shouted. The three boys grinned and set off into the sunset. Category:Story Category:Chapter